


Avancer

by Samantha_Black



Series: Au pays des zombies, l'espoir existe encore... [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amish Character(s), Drama, Family, Horror, Multi, Native American Character(s), Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: La prison est tombée. Son père est mort. Séparés du reste du groupe et après plusieurs jours de recherches infructueuses, Marvin et Beth décident de faire route vers Fort Belvoir en Virginie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Walking Dead et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Robert Kirkman et AMC, je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.
> 
> MErci à Eponyme Anonyme pour son aide.
> 
> Cette fanfic est en pause depuis plus d'un an sur FF.net mais je voulais la poster ici car je suis en train de migrer. Il y a des chances qu'elle ne soit pas finie avant plusieurs années voire jamais (même si j'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas)

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Beth réveilla Marvin qui dormait à même le sol. La cabane qu'ils avaient trouvée la veille était petite et sale mais leur avait permis de ne pas rester à découvert. Les oiseaux chantaient au dehors et une légère brise passait entre les planches de leur abri. Beth prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Dix jours que la prison était tombée. Dix jours que Marvin et elle erraient dans la forêt espérant trouver les autres. La veille, il avait décidé d'aller au Nord, vers Fort Belvoir. La meilleure amie de Marvin y vivait avant les événements et Abby et lui s'étaient promis de s'y retrouver si les choses tournaient mal.

 

Daryl et Abby étaient ensemble. Marvin lui avait dit qu'il les avait vus s'échapper ensemble de la prison. Dans la panique, ils étaient partis dans des directions opposées et il avait été impossible de les retrouver. Beth y avait pourtant passé des heures se raccrochant à la moindre branche cassée, au moindre brin d'herbe piétiné sans y parvenir.

 

Abby était forte. Beth savait au fond d'elle que son amie s'en était sortie. Et Daryl… Daryl était le plus capable d'entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa survie. Le savoir vivant était une des seules choses qui permettaient à Beth de se dire qu'elle devait continuer sans faiblir. Maggie était la deuxième. Sa sœur était tout aussi forte qu'Abby et tout aussi capable que Daryl. Sans doute était-elle désormais avec Glenn et essayait-elle aussi de retrouver les autres.

 

— Il faut qu'on avance, déclara Beth d'une voix grave.

 

Marvin hocha la tête tandis qu'il se redressait. Beth entendit le dos de son ami craquer. Pour y avoir dormi, elle savait que le sol de la cabane était loin d'être confortable. La jeune femme lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau et Marvin en prit deux gorgées avant de la lui rendre. Il ne leur restait que trop peu d'eau. Son piolet à la main, Beth sortit de la cabane suivie de Marvin. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et il faisait encore frais. La rosée n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'évaporer et la terre était encore tendre sous leurs pas.

 

Après quelques pas, Beth sortit la boussole que Daryl lui avait offerte des mois plus tôt. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant d'indiquer à Marvin la direction dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Les deux amis se mirent de nouveau en marche. Au fil de ses sorties avec Daryl, Beth avait appris à se faire la plus discrète possible, chose que Marvin ne lui savait lui pas faire. La jeune femme entendait chacun de ses pas et se demanda plusieurs fois comment il était possible qu'ils n'aient encore attiré aucun rôdeur. Elle songea, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres, qu'elle-même n'avait pas dû être des plus silencieuse les premières fois que Daryl l'avait emmenée avec lui.

 

Le chemin allait être long. Près de mille kilomètres les séparaient de leur destination.

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent Beth et Marvin évitèrent les routes préférant marcher à travers bois. Ils le faisaient en silence. Les deux jeunes gens avaient trop peu d'eau sur eux pour gâcher leur salive dans des conversations futiles.

 

Les pensées de Beth la ramenaient sans arrêt vers la prison, son père, Maggie, Daryl… Elle ne cessait de revoir le gouverneur trancher la tête de son père. Elle se revoyait hurler et commencer à tirer en direction du groupe ennemi. Elle revoyait le char rouler sur les grilles soudain si fragiles de la prison. Beth avait su à cet instant-là que c'était la fin de leur maison, qu'ils allaient devoir retourner sur la route. Elle pensait souvent à Daryl aussi, à ses baisers, à son corps contre le sien. Elle devait à chaque instant se rappeler qu'il était un survivant dans l'âme, que s'il y avait une seule personne qui devait survivre à tout cela ce serait lui.

 

Des grognements la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva un regard las vers le rôdeur qui se dirigeait vers eux les mains en avant. Mécaniquement la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui et transperça son crâne à l'aide de son piolet. La chose, qui avait autrefois été un être humain, tomba à ses pieds.

 

Marvin et Beth échangèrent un regard et reprirent leur route sans un mot. Après des jours à marcher, Beth avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses pieds. Les premiers temps, une douleur affreuse lui avait brûlé la voûte plantaire et des courbatures étaient remontées le long de ses jambes. Son corps bien que devenu plus fort après les événements n'avait jamais été poussé à de telles extrémités.

 

Le ventre de Marvin gargouilla durement derrière elle. Beth porta sa main au sien, son estomac la faisait elle aussi souffrir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Avant tout ça, Beth n'aurait jamais cru être capable de ne pas manger plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il leur restait une canette de fruits au sirop mais les deux amis avaient peur de l'entamer. Peur de ne rien trouver après l'avoir finie.

 

Beth s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche. Ils étaient en bordure d'une clairière. Au centre, une belle maison faite de bois se dressait. La main de Beth se porta à sa ceinture où se trouvait son pistolet. Elle le sortit lentement. Cette maison serait peut-être pour eux leur seule chance de survie.

 

Beth avança d'un pas précautionneux à découvert. Marvin la suivit en silence tandis que chacun d'eux observaient les alentours. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au perron et Beth tourna la poignée. Elle grimaça en l'entendant grincer. Dix secondes, vingt secondes, trente secondes. Rien. Beth poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison. La poussière se souleva sous leur pas. Beth tendit le doigt vers la rampe de l'escalier et put constater que personne ne devait avoir mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis des mois. Marvin pénétra dans la pièce de gauche. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Sur le sol, quelques jouets indiquaient la présence d'un enfant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, Beth découvrit un sac de farine et des œufs désormais pourris sur la table. A côté, se trouvait un récipient à moitié rempli de lait tourné et d’œufs. Beth porta sa manche à son nez tant l'odeur était infecte. Tout laissait supposer que les gens vivant ici avaient quitté précipitamment leur maison.

 

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des placards et l'ouvrit. Beth ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en voyant les boîtes de conserve qui s'y trouvaient.

 

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose, Marv' ! s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à remplir son sac.

— Alléluia ! Lâcha le jeune homme visiblement ravi. La maison est vide, dit-il en revenant vers elle. Et les lits ont l'air confortable.

 

Beth ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit un autre placard et tomba sur deux bouteilles d'eau de source.

 

— Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? demanda-t-elle en les attrapant.

— Il va bientôt faire nuit et j'aimerais bien dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois, répondit-il.

 

Beth jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'en effet, le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher.

 

— Ok. Et on repart demain à l'aube. Les chambres sont à l'étage ?

— Pas celle des parents et la fenêtre donne sur l'arrière-cour. On pourra s'enfuir par là si y a un souci.

 

Beth offrit un pauvre sourire à son ami avant de lui proposer de passer au salon. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée sur quelque chose d'aussi confortable. Elle fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait rempli de boites de conserve et en sortit deux dont une qu'elle donna à Marvin. Le garçon l'ouvrit précipitamment et commença à engloutir le chili con carne qui s'y trouvait.

 

Beth ouvrit la boîte avec précaution et commença à manger ce qui se révéla être un plat cuisiné dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le goût était étrange. Sans doute, cela aurait-il été meilleur chaud mais les événements ne lui permettaient plus de faire la fine bouche.

 

— Ça fait du bien, déclara Marvin entre deux bouchées.

— Mange pas trop vite, tu vas finir par t'étouffer, le mit-elle en garde.

— Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ? questionna Marvin après quelques minutes de silence.

 

Beth fixa un point pendant plusieurs secondes ne sachant que répondre. Elle espérait les retrouver mais elle savait que cela pourrait prendre des mois. Elle en avait fait l'expérience avec Daryl plus d'un an plus tôt.

 

— On les retrouvera, finit-elle par dire d'une voix qu'elle voulut sûre.

— Abby me manque, lâcha finalement Marvin.

— A moi aussi elle me manque, avoua Beth. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

— Moi aussi. C'est pas le genre à se laisser aller ma sœur, essaya-t-il de se rassurer.

— Ça te dit qu'on profite des derniers rayons du soleil pour fouiller les autres pièces ? proposa Beth lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

 

Marvin hocha la tête avant de dire qu'il y avait une salle de bains adjacente à la chambre parentale. Beth le suivit et commença à fouiller les placards. Elle trouva des pansements ainsi que du désinfectant tandis que Marvin lui mettait devant le nez des lingettes.

 

— Un petit débarbouillage ? proposa-t-il en souriant.

— Après. Je pense que ça ne nous fera pas de mal, répondit-elle.

 

La crasse commençait à s'accumuler sur leur corps et Beth se doutait, par ailleurs, que leur haleine à tous les deux ne devait pas être des plus rafraîchissantes. Le regard de la jeune fille s'arrêta sur un paquet de rasoirs jetables. Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris le temps de se raser. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'ils s'agissait d'une perte de temps, même avant les événements, et ne le faisait que par pression sociale. Avec la chute de la civilisation, Beth n'avait plus vu l'intérêt de le faire.

 

— Et du dentifrice ! s'exclama Marvin visiblement fou de joie. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'enlever de la bouche ce vieux goût d'oignon !

 

Beth esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle récupérait des comprimés pour la douleur. Avoir une petite pharmacie avec eux ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

 

Ils visitèrent les pièces les unes après les autres mais ne trouvèrent malheureusement rien d'utile. Beth allait sortir de la chambre de la jeune adolescente de la famille lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un cahier à la couverture rose et sur lequel était écrit « Keep calm and Make Lists ». Elle le prit et le feuilleta rapidement. Le carnet était vierge. Après quelques hésitations, Beth décida de le prendre ainsi que deux stylos à bille. Elle retrouva Marvin dans le salon et ce dernier lui proposa d'aller sécuriser la maison. Les deux amis avaient trouvé de la corde de cuisine dans les tiroirs et quelques vieilles boîtes de conserve vides. La famille, qui vivait là, semblait être adepte du tri sélectif.

 

Ils mirent environ une demi heure à préparer leur alarme et entreprirent d'en installer une en bas des escaliers qui menaient au perron et une autre en haut. Beth pensait qu'il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

 

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le salon et Beth profita des derniers rayons du soleil pour écrire dans son nouveau journal intime. Le stylo levé, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

 

_Ce que je veux :_

 

_. Retrouver Daryl_

_. Retrouver Maggie_

_. Retrouver Abby_

_. Retrouver le groupe_

_. Trouver un abri._

_. Que Papa ne soit pas mort_

 

La jeune femme fixa ce qu'elle venait d'écrire pensive. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière phrase tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Son père était mort et il ne reviendrait pas. L'horrible vérité lui tordit le ventre et Beth ne put retenir un sanglot. Après ce qui s'était passé à la prison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils trouveraient un jour un endroit où s'installer définitivement.

 

— Tu t'es trouvé un journal ? questionna Marvin.

 

Elle essuya l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et releva son visage vers son ami.

 

— J'ai pensé que ça me ferait du bien de mettre sur papier ce que je ressentais, expliqua-t-elle. Ça m'a beaucoup aidée par le passé.

 

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son carnet et commença à écrire :

 

_Cher Journal,_

 

_Cela fait dix-sept jours que la prison est tombée. Dix jours que papa est… C'est trop dur. Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire mais j'imagine que tu devines ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas revu Daryl non plus. Il me manque tant. J'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer à Marvin mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. On a été séparés des autres après l'attaque de la prison par le gouverneur. Il avait un char ! Tu te rends compte ? Un putain de char ! On avait aucune chance. Et je sais que j'en ai même eu beaucoup en réussissant à m'échapper de ce merdier. J'ai envie de croire qu'on va retrouver les autres mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des moments de doute parfois. Marvin m'a dit qu'il avait vu Daryl et Abby partir ensemble de la prison. A eux deux, je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront. Marvin m'a aussi dit qu'Abby et lui avaient parlé d'aller à Fort Belvoir si les choses tournaient mal un jour et de s'y retrouver. C'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à s'y diriger depuis quelques jours. J'espère qu'Abby arrivera à les convaincre d'aller là-bas._

 

_J'ai tellement peur de penser à qui nous avons perdu. Je sais que Luke est mort tout comme Molly. Marvin et moi avons retrouvé leur cadavre le lendemain de l'attaque. Je ne cesse de me dire que j'aurais pu mieux faire, que j'ai mal cherché, peut-être que si j'avais persévéré. Marvin ne cesse de me répéter que ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a commencé à pleuvoir. Je sais qu'il a raison, après tout je ne suis pas la déesse de la pluie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous avons cherché pendant quatre jours avant ça sans résultat._

 

_Je me demande si les autres me croient morte. Est-ce que Maggie pense que je ne m'en suis pas tiré ? Je sais qu'elle voit encore en moi la fille que j'étais il y a un an et demi. Peut-être m'imagine-t-elle trop faible pour survivre seule sans Daryl ! Et Daryl ? Que pense Daryl ?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beth accéléra le pas et fit signe à Marvin de se dépêcher. Les rôdeurs commençaient à se rapprocher et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient en capacité de les contenir. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur la voiture abandonnée. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il allait être difficile de se repérer. Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit le coffre et fit signe à Marvin de monter à l'intérieur. Elle se glissa dedans à sa suite et ferma la porte à l'aide du bandana de Daryl.

 

Beth et Marvin échangèrent un regard apeuré alors que les grognements des rôdeurs se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Beth se rendit à peine compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Et si les rôdeurs les trouvaient ? S'ils mouraient ce serait de sa faute. Dans sa tête, Beth commença à réciter une prière. La main de Marvin se posa sur la sienne et la pressa doucement alors qu'un orage commençait à résonner à l'extérieur.

 

Beth ne put fermer l’œil de la nuit et ne quitta le coffre qu'à l'aube. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Marvin. Lui aussi semblait épuisé mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessé. Beth se dirigea vers l'avant de la voiture et récupéra le rétroviseur. Cela pourrait leur servir pour vérifier les rues dans lesquelles ils allaient s'engager mais aussi à faire du feu.

 

— Allons-y ! proposa-t-elle à Marvin.

 

Ce dernier venait de briser le feu de la voiture pour récupérer un morceau de plastique qu'il rangea dans son sac. Il trottina pour rejoindre Beth et les deux amis reprirent leur route.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus du monde d'avant ? demanda soudainement Marvin alors qu'ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure en silence.

— Mon lit, répliqua Beth sans hésiter. Il était tellement confortable. Et toi ?

— Internet. C'était tellement facile de communiquer à cette époque. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et pouvoir empêcher tout ça, pas toi ?

— Si, c'est sûr mais je me dis que si tout ça n'était pas arrivé je n'aurais jamais rencontré Daryl.

— On sait jamais ! Vous n'habitiez pas si loin que ça l'un de l'autre.

— C'est vrai mais je ne pense clairement pas que j'aurais eu l'idée de m'intéresser à lui et même si je l'avais fait je pense que papa l'aurait accueilli avec un fusil, plaisanta-t-elle.

 

Sa voix se brisa quelques peu lorsqu'elle évoqua son père.

 

— Ton père était un homme bien, Beth, déclara Marvin.

— Tu vois. Après plusieurs mois à la prison, je me suis dit que… qu'on allait pouvoir faire notre vie ici. Maggie et Glenn aurait eu un enfant, peut-être deux. Papa aurait pu devenir Grand-père. J'avais même commencé à songer à en avoir un moi-même, avoua-t-elle retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Tu en avais parlé avec Daryl ?

— Bien sûr que non. Tu le connais, il aurait complètement paniqué si je le lui avais dit. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il pense encore qu'il ne me mérite pas, que je vaux mieux que ça. Enfin… La question ne se pose plus pour le moment. Tu crois que quelqu'un a réussi à récupérer Judith ?

— J'espère. Oh non pas encore, soupira Marvin en voyant deux rôdeurs se diriger vers eux en grognant.

 

Beth et lui se dirigèrent à grands pas vers eux et leur transpercèrent le crâne de leur arme. Ce fut à cet instant-là que des cris leur vinrent aux oreilles. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir vers la provenance des hurlements. Dans une rue perpendiculaire, était garé un camping-car. Un homme gigantesque, à la peau cuivré, était en train de se battre contre cinq rôdeurs. Tandis qu'une femme tenait à distance ceux venant de la forêt. Beth se précipita pour aider l'homme et planta son piolet dans la tête d'un des morts-vivants. L'homme leur lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien alors que Marvin mettait à terre le dernier rôdeur.

 

— Il faut qu'on parte, Georgie ! s'exclama la femme.

 

La panique s'entendait dans sa voix. L'homme ferma le capot du camping-car et courut à l'intérieur. Beth et Marvin se placèrent à côté de la femme et l'aidèrent à repousser les rôdeurs les plus rapides.

 

— Ils arrivent, Georgie !

 

Enfin, le son du moteur les fit se tourner vers le véhicule.

 

— Montez ! hurla le dénommé Georgie.

 

Sans attendre, Beth et Marvin se précipitèrent vers la porte du camping-car et montèrent les marches. La femme fut la dernière à pénétrer à l'intérieur et elle eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que l'homme ne démarre en trombe. Beth ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et sourit à son ami. Elle releva son visage vers la femme et le perdit. L'autre venait de pointer sur elle le canon de son revolver.

 

— Vous êtes qui ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je m'appelle Beth et lui c'est Marvin, se présenta Beth essayant de rester calme.

— Ils viennent de nous sauver la vie, Eddy, remarqua une voix féminine.

 

Beth tourna son visage vers sa propriétaire. Assise sur le lit, une jeune femme enceinte d'au moins sept mois lui sourit doucement.

 

— Qu'est-ce que je te dis toujours, Amish Girl ? intervint le conducteur.

— De ne faire confiance à personne, récita bêtement la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là ?

— On est en route pour Fort Belvoir, répondit Malvin.

 

Beth vit la dénommée Eddy et le conducteur échanger un regard.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre à Fort Belvoir ?

— J'ai une amie qui habite là-bas. Et son mari doit nous retrouver là-bas, expliqua Marvin en désignant Beth d'un coup de tête. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

— On se balade, mentit le conducteur. D'ailleurs pourquoi nous avez-vous aidés ?

— On a entendu crier alors on s'est juste dit qu'on pouvait pas ne rien faire.

 

Beth vit la dénommée Eddy les regarder de haut en bas. Elle devina qu'elle l'étudiait.

 

— Je pense qu'ils sont réglos, George !

— Je te fais confiance.

 

Eddy baissa son arme et la rangea à sa ceinture.

 

— Je m'appelle Edna, mon frère George, Becky, dit-elle en les désignant un à un, et… Vous pouvez sortir, ajouta-t-elle en frappant à la porte des toilettes.

 

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur deux enfants d'environ dix et huit ans. L'aînée était une petite fille aux cheveux longs et lisses, elle leur offrit un sourire timide tandis que le plus jeune se cachait derrière elle.

 

— Mes enfants Coleen et Ethan. Dites bonjour, les enfants.

— Bonjour, répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

— Comment vous avez dit que vous vous appelez déjà ? questionna George.

— Beth et Marvin.

— Et bien, Beth et Marvin nous aussi nous allons à Fort Belvoir, déclara George le regard sur la route.

 

Beth tourna un regard surpris dans la direction d'Edna.

 

— George connaît du monde là-bas, expliqua-t-elle. On s'est dit que l'armée avait peut-être réussi à tenir la place. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, ajouta-telle en leur montrant l'espace salon.

 

Beth et Marvin s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Edna et Becky prenaient place en face d'eux.

 

— Vous venez où ? questionna Edna.

— De Géorgie pour moi et d'Alabama pour lui. Et vous ?

— Wisconsin. Tous, répondit Edna en souriant.

— Wisconsin ? Vous en avez fait du chemin ! s'exclama Marvin.

— On est d'abord allé vers le Sud. On avait entendu parler d'une zone protégée près de Chattanooga. Et bien, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'existe plus et depuis bien longtemps. Alors on a décidé de tenter Fort Belvoir, expliqua Edna.

— Et vous ? C'est quoi votre histoire ? demanda Becky.

— L'endroit où on vivait à été attaqué et on s'est retrouvé séparés de notre groupe, expliqua Marvin. Ma sœur et moi avions prévu de nous retrouver à Fort Belvoir si quelque chose tournait mal et vu que la dernière fois que j'ai vu le mari de Beth c'était avec elle. On s'est dit qu'on avait une chance de les retrouver là-bas.

 

C'était la deuxième fois que Marvin parlait de Daryl et Beth comme d'un couple marié. L'entendre dans la bouche de son ami rendait la chose étrange et en même temps extrêmement agréable.

 

— Tu me sembles bien jeune pour être mariée, remarqua George.

— Dois-je te rappeler à quel âge je me suis marié, Georgie, intervint Edna.

— Non c'est bon, je crois que je m'en souviens, merci, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

 

Edna sourit gentiment à Beth. C'était une très jolie femme dans la fin de la vingtaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval dont s'échappaient quelques petites tresses. Des yeux noirs en amande et ombragés de longs cils dans lesquels Beth voyait briller une petite étincelle malicieuse. La jeune femme à ses côtés semblait bien plus jeune, entre dix-sept et vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés étaient coiffés de la même manière que ceux d'Edna. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide et son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

 

— Edna, tu peux conduire ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me pieuter, demanda le conducteur.

 

Edna quitta son siège tandis que le camping-car ralentissait puis s'arrêtait. George revint vers eux. L'homme était obligé de se courber légèrement pour que sa tête ne touche pas le plafond. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient rasés des deux côtés de son crâne formant une crête iroquoise. Les yeux de Beth descendirent sur ses bras extrêmement musclés recouverts de tatouages.

 

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à Becky.

 

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Becky lui sourit gentiment et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Beth le vit déposer un baiser sur la paume de la main de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le lit. Beth le suivit du regard et sourit aux deux enfants qui jouaient aux petites voitures.

 

— Je vais voir Edna à l'avant, déclara Marvin en se levant. Mal de la route, ajouta-t-il.

— Alors comme ça tu viens de Géorgie ? Comment c'est là-bas ? questionna Becky en souriant.

— Disons que c'est… Boueux. J'ai été élevée dans une ferme, en fait, expliqua Beth.

— Vraiment ? Moi aussi.

 

Beth avait entendu George l'appeler « Amish Girl » quelques instants et se demandait si la jeune femme en était vraiment une. Quatre Amérindiens – dont deux enfants – , une Amish, un homosexuel et une fille de ferme. Beth était persuadée que ceci pourrait être le début d'une histoire drôle.

 

* * *

 

 

Au fil des jours passés auprès de leurs nouveaux compagnons, Beth finit par en apprendre de plus en plus sur eux. George était le frère aîné d'Edna, il avait fait partie du corps des marines et avait été envoyé une fois en Afghanistan. Le mari d'Edna, un militaire lui aussi, était décédé lors d'une mission dans cette même guerre quelques mois avant les événements. Becky avait dix-neuf ans et n'avait jamais mis les pieds en dehors de sa communauté avant que les morts ne se réveillent. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis le début de l'épidémie.

 

D'après ce que Becky lui avait raconté, George et Edna leur avaient sauvé la vie à son père et à elle deux semaines après le début des événements. La voix de Becky s'était brisée à l'évocation de son père. Beth avait posé sa main sur la sienne et l'avait pressée doucement en signe de réconfort. Elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce que ressentait la jeune femme.

 

Les choses se compliquèrent le troisième jour, alors que le groupe venait tout juste de dépasser Richmond par les petites routes. Beth, qui somnolait à l'arrière du camping-car, entendit George jurer. Le moteur fit un drôle de bruit comme une sorte de toux alors que le véhicule ralentissait doucement.

 

— Merde ! s'exclama George.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Beth.

— Y a de la fumée qui sort du moteur, répliqua Marvin.

 

La portière à l'avant claqua alors que George venait de descendre du camping-car. Il ouvrit le capot et poussa un nouveau juron. Beth descendit du camping-car suivi de Becky.

 

— C'est mort ! s'écria-t-il en le refermant.

— Comment ça mort ? interrogea sa sœur.

— Mort comme je ne peux pas le réparer sans changer la moitié des pièces, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? questionna Becky.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. On va devoir continuer à pied, déclara Eddy. Allez chercher vos affaires ! On part dans cinq minutes. Vous avez entendu les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa tête par la porte du véhicule.

— Oui maman, répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

 

Beth n'avait pas défait son sac et se contenta donc de le récupérer au pied de la table. Elle vérifia rapidement ce qu'il contenait avant d'aider Becky à rouler les sacs de couchage et les glisser dans son sac. Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent les autres à l'avant du camping-car, George avait étalé sa carte de la région sur le capot et l'étudiait

 

— Restez près de nous les enfants, demanda Edna en venant vers eux.

 

Elle tendit son sac à son frère qui le plaça entre ses jambes.

 

— On est là, déclara-t-il en désignant un point sur la carte, et on veut aller là, ajouta-t-il.

 

Beth fixa l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt.

 

— Au moins cent cinquante bornes si ce n'est deux cents, dit-il. Il nous reste combien de bouteilles d'eau ? Questionna-t-il.

— J'ai un litre et demi, répondit Beth.

— Deux litres dans mon sac, intervint Edna.

— Et moi un litre, finit Becky.

— Marvin ? interrogea George en se tournant vers lui.

— J'ai plus rien.

— Moi non plus. Il va falloir qu'on se trouve de la flotte et un abri pour la nuit, dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil au ciel.

— Les enfants, vous restez près de votre oncle et de moi, leur ordonna leur mère.

 

Beth vit Coleen lever les yeux au ciel mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Le groupe se mit alors en route. Les premiers kilomètres se firent en silence, seuls les grondements des rôdeurs venaient le perturber alors que le groupe marchait d'un pas décidé. Beth jeta un coup dans la direction de Becky qui marchait à côté d'elle, la main sur le manche de sa machette.

 

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai l'habitude de marcher, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

— Dis ! T'as toujours ton filtre pour la flotte, Eddy ? questionna George.

— Oui. T'as une idée pour en trouver ?

— Il devrait y avoir un étang à deux kilomètres au Nord-Ouest, répondit-il les yeux sur la carte. On devrait y aller et voir si on peut trouver de l'eau. Peut-être qu'un chasseur avait un chalet pas loin.

 

Sans attendre, George rangea sa carte dans son sac et sortit sa boussole de la poche de son pantalon. Ils marchèrent une trentaine de minutes avant de finalement trouver l'étang. Comme George l'avait prédit une cabane était construite non loin d'un ponton.

 

— Les enfants vous venez m'aider à creuser un trou ? Demanda Edna. On va faire le feu dedans.

 

Beth sourit légèrement en voyant les gamins se précipiter vers leur mère.

 

— Marvin et moi, on va vérifier que la cabane est vide, déclara Beth en se dirigeant vers cette dernière. Tu viens ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami.

 

Beth se tint prête son piolet à la main et frappa deux coups secs et forts sur la porte. Un grognement leur parvint de l'intérieur.

 

— Tu ouvres la porte, dit-elle en se tenant du côté droite de la porte.

 

Marvin hocha la tête avant de baisser la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte avec rapidité. Beth se tint prête à tuer le rôdeur qui passerait la porte mais rien ne sortit de la cabane si ce n'est un écureuil. La jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur et constata qu'un rôdeur était pendu au milieu de la pièce. Elle porta sa manche à son nez. La puanteur était insupportable. Vu l'état de décomposition, l'homme devait s'être pendu il y avait des mois de cela.

 

— Comment on fait pour le descendre ? questionna Marvin.

 

Le regard de Beth se posa sur la table autour de laquelle se trouvaient quatre chaises en bois. Elle prit l'une d'elles et la plaça derrière le rôdeur.

 

— Tiens-lui les jambes, demanda-t-elle à Marvin.

 

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas répéter et attrapa le rôdeur par les jambes. Le mort-vivant était complètement fou et tendait les bras vers Marvin. Beth monta sur la chaise et mit un coup de piolet dans le crâne du rôdeur qui cessa de s'agiter.

 

— Il faut qu'on le descende maintenant, remarqua Beth. Aide-moi à mettre le tapis en dessous.

 

Marvin et Beth tirèrent le lourd tapis sous le cadavre du pendu. Beth remonta alors sur la chaise et coupa la corde à l'aide de son couteau de chasse. Marvin récupéra le rôdeur par la taille.

 

— Il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît le bougre, lâcha-t-il en le laissant tomber sur le tapis.

 

Beth et lui se baissèrent et entreprirent d'enrouler le tapis autour du cadavre. A deux ils réussirent à le soulever et le posèrent dans un bosquet à une cinquantaine de mètres de là.

 

— Dis vous avez un briquet ? questionna Edna en les voyant revenir.

— Non mais j'ai ça, rétorqua Beth en sortant de son sac le rétroviseur.

— Parfait, merci, déclara Edna en le prenant. Il y a du papier dans la cabane ?

— Je vais voir ça, répliqua Marvin.

— Et un récipient aussi, ajouta l'Amérindienne alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il faudrait aussi des brindilles et du petits bois, dit-elle à l'intention de Beth.

— Ok, j'y vais, répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

 

Beth n'eut aucun mal à trouver du petit bois bien qu'en dénicher du sec se révèle une tâche plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait Après avoir ratissé sur une vingtaine de mètres, la jeune femme revint vers les autres avec un petit fagot de bois.

 

— J'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. La plupart du bois est humide, dit-elle en posant les morceaux près du trou.

— On va faire avec. T'en fais pas !

 

Beth tourna son regard dans la direction de George qui s'était mis à parler dans une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. L'homme fixait le sol à la recherche de quelque chose.

 

— Je n'ai jamais entendu cette langue avant, déclara Beth.

— C'est la langue de notre peuple, répliqua Edna.

— Et que dit-il ? Questionna Beth alors qu'elle le voyait ramasser du bois à une dizaine de mètres.

— Il demandait à notre père de lui donner la force de continuer.

— J'aime beaucoup votre langue personnellement, intervint Becky. Je la trouve… belle.

 

Edna sourit gentiment en la remerciant tandis qu'elle plaçait le petit bois dans le trou qu'elle et ses enfants venaient de finir. Marvin revint alors avec du papier journal mais aussi une sorte de casserole.

 

— C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, dit-il en leur tendant.

— Ça fera l'affaire, répondit Edna en les prenant.

 

Elle finit de préparer le bois et les journaux et dirigea le verre en direction du soleil. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que de la fumée ne s'élève et que de petites flammes naissent embrasant le papier journal puis les brindilles prirent elles aussi feu.

 

— Va chercher de l'eau, Becky ! On va la filtrer avant de la faire bouillir, demanda Edna.

— Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça ! S'exclama George en revenant avec quelques morceaux de bois. Ça suffira tu crois ?

— Il faudra bien, répliqua sa sœur.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Beth s'était installée près de Marvin dans la cabane pour s'endormir sans y parvenir. Elle avait espéré pouvoir faire le chemin jusqu'à Fort Belvoir en camping-car et devoir être de nouveau sur la route sans aucun moyen de transport l'angoissait affreusement bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Ne pouvant plus faire semblant de dormir plus longtemps, Beth décida de se lever et d'aller retrouver George qui se trouvait sur le perron de la cabane. L'homme tourna son visage vers elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

 

— On n'arrive pas à dormir, Blondie ? questionna-t-il.

— Pas vraiment non, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— T'en veux ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille en verre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— De la goutte. J'en ai trouvé dans le cabanon derrière. T'en veux alors ?

— Ce n'est pas très professionnel de boire pendant son tour de garde, remarqua-t-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

 

Elle la porta à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Nostalgique, Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un an plus tôt, Daryl et elle avaient trouvé de l'alcool de contrebande dans une cabane du même genre. Le goût n'était pas le même mais la sensation n'en était pas éloignée.

 

— Faut bien que je me tienne chaud, répliqua George.

 

Beth le vit regarder fixement la bouteille qu'elle lui avait redonnée.

 

— Mais t'as raison. Je devrais pas boire, ça nous a jamais réussi à nous autres votre alcool, ajouta-t-il.

 

Beth écarquilla les yeux en le voyant vider le contenu de la bouteille dans l'herbe. Visiblement, George ne faisait pas dans les demi-mesures. Cette nuit-là, la lune était haute dans le ciel et l'absence de nuage faisait qu'elle dardait sa douce aura à la surface de l'eau.

 

— Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. A Fort Belvoir, explicita-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait. Je l'ai pas dit aux autres mais… J'ai des doutes.

— Des doutes ?

— La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon contact là-bas, c'était trois mois après le début de toute cette merde. Ils avaient réussi à se barricader dans un des quartiers résidentiels mais je sais pas s'ils sont encore là. J'ai vu tellement de merde sur la route que parfois je me demande si ce serait pas mieux de juste se tirer une balle. Ce serait tellement plus facile tu crois pas ?

— T'as pas l'alcool joyeux, dis-donc, répliqua Beth.

— Jamais eu, en effet.

 

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Beth pouvait entendre le vent souffler dans les feuilles des arbres. Un hibou au loin faisait entendre son chant.

 

— Ça n'a jamais été facile, finit-elle par lâcher.

— Quoi donc ?

— De vivre. Les morts sont morts mais nous on doit continuer en les sachant perdu à jamais. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de choisir la solution de facilité ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais laisser ta sœur et ta femme derrière toi en sachant qu'elles souffriront ?

— Toi non plus t'as pas l'alcool joyeux, se contenta-t-il répondre. Je vais faire un tour autour de la cabane, voir s'il y a rien, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever.

 

Beth le suivit du regard. Elle ne savait pas si ses mots l'avaient aidé mais elle espérait qu'il ne laisse jamais l'espoir s'envoler.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Beth avait arrêté de les compter. Le groupe marchait ne s'accordant que peu de pauses. Beth était impressionnée par l'endurance de Becky. Cette dernière ne s'était pas plainte une fois depuis qu'ils avaient dû abandonner le camping-car derrière eux et cela malgré son mal de dos évident. Beth l'avait vu plusieurs fois se le frotter espérant sans doute le détendre assez pour faire passer la douleur. Les enfants aussi étaient impressionnants. Beth avait pensé qu'ils les ralentiraient grandement mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'était trompée. Bien sûr Coleen et Ethan étaient ceux qui marchaient le moins vite et qui avaient le plus besoin des pauses qu'ils s'accordaient mais aucun ne rechignaient à marcher. Des enfants courageux, pensait-elle souvent en les voyant rester près de leur mère ou de leur oncle.

 

Les souvenirs de Beth l'amenèrent vers sa propre enfance et ses balades en forêt avec son père. Ce dernier lui avait raconté qu'enfant, elle refusait toujours d'être portée et préférait marcher à ses côtés. La nostalgie la prit alors qu'elle se rappelait que désormais son père n'était plus là. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était parti, on l'avait tué et plus jamais elle ne pourrait le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— Tiens ! s'exclama Marvin en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

— Ça va merci, répliqua-t-elle en la refusant.

— Tu devrais boire, insista son ami.

— Je te dis que ça va, rétorqua Beth.

— C'est pas une bonne idée de te laisser te déshydrater, continua-t-il.

 

Beth poussa un léger soupir d'agacement avant de prendre la bouteille que voulait lui donner Marvin. Elle la déboucha et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune femme en but deux gorgées avant de la rendre à Marvin.

 

— On peut le faire, Beth. On peut le faire ensemble.

— Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

 

Beth s'arrêta soudainement en voyant George lever le bras. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et n'eut aucune difficulté à entendre les grognements que le vent leur apportait. George fit un pas en avant et passa la tête sur le côté du camion qui leur cachait la vue.

 

— Merde ! lâcha-t-il. Un troupeau de mordeurs.

 

Beth vit le regard d'Edna balayer rapidement les environs avant de s'arrêter sur le camion.

 

— On peut monter sur le toit et attendre qu'il passe, proposa-t-elle.

— Ouais, ouais, souffla George. Vas-y la première ! Je te filerai les gosses après.

 

Edna monta sur l'attelage et réussit à grimper sur le toit avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans attendre, George attrapa Ethan par la taille et le souleva. Les bras tendus, le garçon réussit à attraper les mains de sa mère qui arriva à le hisser. Ils entreprirent le même manège avec Coleen tandis que Marvin arrivait à monter sur le toit après de multiples efforts.

 

— Je vais monter et je te hisse, ok ? déclara George en se tournant vers Becky.

 

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que George avait déjà commencé à grimper. Les rôdeurs se rapprochaient inexorablement et Beth arrivait difficilement à calmer le tremblement de sa main.

 

— Je pourrai pas monter, souffla Becky à côté de Beth.

 

Cette dernière jeta un coup d’œil à sa compagne de voyage. La pauvre semblait terrifiée et caressait son ventre proéminent mécaniquement. Sans prendre le temps de consulter George, Beth ouvrit la portière de la cabine, un couteau dans la main. Le camion était vide. Elle monta la première marche et vérifia qu'aucun rôdeur ne se trouvait dans la couchette avant de redescendre.

 

—Monte, ordonna Beth à Becky.

 

Cette dernière lança un regard dans la direction de George, qui venait juste de réussir à se hisser sur le toit, avant d'obéir à Beth.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'écria George en voyant Becky entrer dans le camion.

— Elle peut pas monter. On va se cacher dans la cabine, le temps que la horde passe, répliqua Beth avant de suivre Becky à l'intérieur.

 

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de fermer la portière fut l'insulte que George lui adressa.

 

— Monte dans la couchette, dit-elle à Becky.

 

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla se coucher sur la couchette tandis que Beth fermait les rideaux à la va-vite. Elle passa du côté passager et s'accroupit entre le siège et le tableau de bord. Recroquevillée dans ce minuscule espace, Beth serrait son piolet avec force tout en entamant une prière mentale. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard apeuré de Becky à travers un espace entre les rideaux. Les grognements étaient de plus en plus forts. Beth devina sans peine qu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau du camion.

 

Le passage des rôdeurs sembla durer des heures. Beth n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors que la douleur dans ses mollets se faisait de plus en plus intense. Finalement, au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, la porte du camion s'ouvrit, Beth porta sa main à sa ceinture avant de reconnaître George.

 

— Becky ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Je suis là, Georgie. Ils sont partis ?

— Oui, tu peux sortir.

 

Beth vit Becky s'extraire de la couchette avant de descendre les marches aidée de George. Elle-même se redressa et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Ses jambes la faisaient affreusement souffrir. La jeune femme boitilla jusqu'à son groupe. Le regard de Marvin croisa le sien et elle put deviner l'expression de soulagement sur son visage avant qu'il ne se précipite vers elle pour l'enlacer. Doucement, la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et tourna son regard vers George. Ce dernier vérifiait avec inquiétude si Becky allait bien. Il enlaça brièvement la jeune femme avant de relever son visage vers Beth et cette dernière put y lire une colère noire.

 

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, espèce de connasse ? S'écria-t-il hors de lui.

 

Beth recula d'un pas persuadée qu'il allait la frapper.

 

— Arrête George ! s'exclama Becky d'une voix forte.

— Te mêle pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre ma femme et mon enfant en danger ? s'énerva -t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— George, intervint cette fois-ci Edna.

— Elle n'aurait pas pu monter sur le camion, répliqua Beth essayant de cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait.

 

Elle vit George ouvrir la bouche pour répondre tandis qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort son piolet, prête à se défendre si cela devenait nécessaire.

 

— Elle a raison. J'aurais pas pu monter, déclara Becky. Elle… elle m'a sauvé la vie.

— George ! Laisse-la ! s'exclama Edna en attrapant son frère par le bras.

 

Le regard de l'homme passa de Becky à Beth avant qu'il ne recule.

 

— Il faut qu'on avance, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Tu viens, Beth ? demanda Marvin.

— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle avant de les suivre.

 

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon. Coleen fredonnait une chanson sans doute pour se donner du courage tout en tenant la main de son petit frère. La fillette avait désormais les cheveux attachés en un chignon que sa mère avait fait assez rapidement le matin même. Beth passa ses doigts dans sa queue de cheval. Ses cheveux étaient plein de nœuds, graisseux et sans doute même boueux. Elle n'avait pas pu se les laver ni se les brosser depuis la prison et ne savait pas quand elle aurait l'occasion de le faire.

 

— Il faut qu'on se trouve un abri pour la nuit, lâcha d'un seul coup George. Beth ! Tu viens avec moi. On va faire un tour ce côté-là. Vous autres, restez sur vos gardes !

 

Beth hésita quelques instants avant de le suivre. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il souhaitait lui faire du mal. Elle le suivit dans la forêt la main serrée autour du manche de son piolet.

 

— Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

 

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour parler.

 

— J'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi ainsi. On est bon ? questionna-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil dans sa direction.

— On est bon, répliqua Beth sincère.

— Tant mieux, tant mieux, marmonna-t-il.

 

Beth entendit une branche craquer vers leur droite et se tourna vers sa provenance.

 

— Rôdeur, souffla-t-elle en le voyant à une trentaine de mètres d'eux.

 

Beth et George échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe de continuer. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher avant de tomber sur une clairière où était construite une sorte de grange. Beth avança d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment et frappa plusieurs fois à la porte sans qu'aucun grognement ne lui réponde. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

 

— Je prends le côté droit, déclara George en s'exécutant.

 

Beth entreprit son inspection et les deux compagnons d'infortune se retrouvèrent à l'entrée.

 

— Ça sera bien pour la nuit, déclara l'homme.

 

Beth hocha la tête avant de fermer les portes derrière eux. Les autres les attendaient sur le bord de la route. Non loin, Beth remarqua un rôdeur dont le crâne était éclaté.

 

— On a trouvé une grange. Venez ! s'exclama George. Ça va, Amish Girl ? questionna-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.

— Oui, t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

 

Le groupe pénétra dans la grange et chacun s'installa dans un coin. Beth sortit son journal et un stylo et commença à écrire :

 

_Cher Journal,_

 

_Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu t'écrire. La vie sur la route est dure. Nous avons rencontré un autre groupe de survivants : George et sa femme enceinte, Becky ainsi qu'Edna, la sœur de George, et ses deux enfants. Ils vont eux aussi à Fort Belvoir et nous avons donc décidé de faire la route ensemble. J'ai arrêté de compter les jours ces derniers temps mais je pense que cela va bientôt faire un mois que la prison est tombée. Un mois_

 

Beth releva sa tête en entendant George dire qu'il allait vérifier le périmètre.

 

— Je viens avec toi, dit-elle en se levant.

 

Elle rangea son journal dans son sac et suivit George à l'extérieur.

 

— Tu penses qu'on est à combien de kilomètres de Fort Belvoir maintenant ? demanda Beth après quelques minutes de silence.

— Environ quarante bornes. On devrait y arriver demain ou après-demain, répliqua-t-il.

— Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en voyant le rôdeur arriver sur eux.

 

La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et l'empêcha de l'approcher en l'attrapant par le cou et planta son piolet dans sa tête.

 

— Tu voudras que je fasse le premier quart ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils revenaient vers la grange.

— Si tu veux, rétorqua l'homme.

— Alors ? demanda Edna.

— Pour le moment ça m'a l'air ok, répondit George.

— Mangeons alors, proposa Edna.

 

La nuit fut longue. Beth réussit à peine à fermer l’œil trop inquiète de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à Fort Belvoir dans les jours qui suivraient. La jeune femme se leva la première. Elle salua Marvin qui montait la garde et alla à l'extérieur pour faire ses besoins puis décida d'aller faire un tour aux alentours. Elle savait qu'il fallait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Un craquement la fit se retourner et tomber nez à nez avec un homme dans la fin de trentaine. Sans perdre de temps, Beth récupéra son pistolet à la ceinture et le pointa vers l'étranger qui venait vers elle avec les mains en l'air.

 

— Salut, je suis Aaron, se présenta-t-il.

— Restez où vous êtes ! ordonna Beth. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

— Comme je vous disais, je m'appelle Aaron et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

 

Une bonne nouvelle ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ? Était-il fou ?

 

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— J'aimerais parler à votre chef, dit-il. J'ai une communauté et je souhaiterais que vous passiez un entretien pour y entrer.

— Une communauté ?

— Nous avons une communauté à environ cinquante kilomètres d'ici, expliqua-t-il.

 

Il fit un mouvement pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac.

 

— Les mains en l'air. Tout de suite ! s'écria Beth.

— Je… Je vais vous passer mon sac. J'ai des photos de la communauté dans la petite poche avant, dit-il en retirant lentement son sac.

 

Il le lança vers Beth.

 

— Votre arme.

 

L'homme la prit à sa ceinture et la posa doucement à terre avant que Beth n'ouvre le sac, l'arme toujours pointée sur lui. Elle récupéra une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvaient des clichés. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au premier avant de reporter son attention sur Aaron. La jeune femme rangea les photographies dans la poche du sac avant de récupérer le revolver. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda de relever sa veste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autres armes.

 

— Vous passez devant ! lança-t-elle en plaçant son arme dans son dos.

 

L'homme commença à marcher et Beth récupéra son sac par terre. Elle constata rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le guider, qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait.

 

— Vous nous espionniez ?

— Je vous ai observé, oui. Je voulais vérifier que vous étiez des personnes bien.

— Hey ! Marv ! Appela Beth alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la grange.

 

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

 

— Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il en levant son arme.

— J'ai pris son arme et ses affaires. Il souhaiterait nous parler.

 

Marvin se poussa pour les laisser entrer. A peine, eurent-ils le temps de pénétrer dans la grange que George venait vers eux à grands pas.

 

— Qui c'est ?

— Je m'appelle Aaron. J'ai une communauté et je souhaiterais que vous passiez des entretiens pour pouvoir y entrer.

— Une communauté ?

— Il a des photos, déclara Beth en cherchant l'enveloppe. Regarde ! Dit-elle en la lui tendant.

 

George la prit et y jeta un coup d’œil avec Edna.

 

— Il est seul ? demanda cette dernière.

— Il l'était quand il est venu me voir.

— T'es seul ? répéta Edna à l'intention de l'homme.

— Personne ne vous veut du mal. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

— Je t'ai demandé si tu étais seul, articula Edna en lui pointant son pistolet sur la tête.

— J'ai seulement une personne avec moi mais elle est restée près des véhicules.

— Les véhicules ?

— Nous avons avec nous un camping-car et une voiture pour ramener les gens.

— Dis-nous en plus à propos de ta communauté, ordonna George.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez baisser votre arme, s'il vous plaît, Edna.

— Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Vous nous suivez depuis combien de temps ?

— Assez longtemps pour savoir que savez travailler les uns pour les autres, répondit Aaron.

 

Beth et Marvin échangèrent un regard. Depuis quand cet homme les suivait-il ? Etait-il dangereux ? Disait-il la vérité ou leur voulait-il du mal ?

 

— Marv ! Va surveiller l'extérieur, commanda Edna.

 

Marvin hocha la tête tandis qu'il quittait la grange.

 

— Je vais avec lui ! s'exclama George en le suivant.

— Alors cette communauté ?

— Il y a des murs comme vous avez pu le voir, on a des pommiers et même un potager. On a aussi un médecin, un chirurgien mais je suis sûre qu'il pourra aider votre belle-sœur, dit-il en regardant Becky.

— Où se trouvent vos véhicules ?

— A un kilomètre au nord sur la route 16, répliqua Aaron.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne souhaitez pas nous entraîner dans un piège ?

— Si j'avais voulu vous tuer j'aurais pu le faire cette nuit.

— T'en penses quoi, Beth ?

— George et moi, on pourrait aller jeter un coup d’œil à cette route 16, voir si les véhicules dont il parle sont bien là, répondit-elle.

— Faites ! dit-elle en hochant la tête. Et toi tu t'assieds sagement contre ce poteau, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Aaron alors que Beth quittait la grange.

— George, tu viens avec moi. On va vérifier si le gars dit la vérité concernant le camping-car et la voiture, déclara Beth.

— Ok ! Marvin, tu restes à l'extérieur. Le périmètre doit finir d'être ratissé ! On y va, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Beth.

 

La route 16 était la route sur laquelle ils avaient progressé la veille. Beth se rappelait parfaitement du panneau qu'elle avait vu avant de partir à la recherche d'un abri avec George.

 

— Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ? questionna George.

— Je sais pas. Il aurait pu me tuer tout à l'heure mais il l'a pas fait. Je prends celui de droite, déclara-t-elle calmement en voyant les deux rôdeurs qui venaient vers eux.

 

Avant que celui qui avait été un homme ne puisse l'attraper, Beth le frappa violemment dans le genou droit. Le rôdeur tomba en arrière les mains dressées dans sa direction. Un coup de pied dans la tête, un deuxième puis un troisième le firent taire. George et elle échangèrent un regard avant de continuer à marcher. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du camping-car et de la voiture. Aaron n'avait pas menti. Beth et George allèrent vérifier l'intérieur. Personne n'était en en vue. Sans doute, le compagnon d'Aaron ne se cachait-il pas loin.

 

— Regarde ! s'exclama George en ouvrant l'un des placards au-dessus de la kitchenette. On devrait en prendre quelqu'un au cas-où.

 

George attrapa les quelques boîtes de conserve et les enfourna dans son sac. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retourner vers la grange. Aaron était toujours assis contre un poteau et releva son visage vers eux.

 

— Vous les avez trouvés ? questionna Edna.

— Il n'a pas menti.

— Peut-être qu'il dit la vérité. Peut-être que c'est une chance pour nous, pour le bébé, intervint Becky qui s'était rapprochée.

— Et si c'était un piège ? S'il faisait ça pour nous attirer dans un piège ? remarqua George.

— Je vais chercher Marvin. Il faut qu'on prenne la décision ensemble, déclara Edna.

 

Le regard de Beth se posa sur Coleen et Ethan qui se tenaient en retrait à l'arrière de la grange. Peut-être que cette communauté était ce qu'il leur fallait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur permettre d'enfin se poser. Beth secoua la tête. Marvin et Abby s'étaient promis d'aller à Fort Belvoir. Que se passerait-il si en allant dans cette communauté ils les manquaient.

 

— A combien de kilomètres se trouve ta communauté ? questionna George lorsque sa sœur et Marvin revinrent.

— Comme je l'ai dit à Beth, elle se trouve à environ cinquante kilomètres d'ici.

— A combien se trouve-t-elle de Fort Belvoir ? demanda Beth.

— Je sais pas vingt kilomètre tout au plus, répliqua Aaron.

— T'en penses quoi, Marvin ?

— On risque de les rater, Beth.

— Rater qui ? questionna Aaron.

 

Beth hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

 

— On doit retrouver une partie de notre groupe à Fort Belvoir. Et si on leur laisse un message à l'entrée. Pour qu'ils sachent qu'on est vivant. On pourrait...

— T'as pas envie de retrouver Daryl ou quoi ? s'irrita Marvin.

— Bien sûr que si j'ai envie de le retrouver lui mais aussi Maggie, ta sœur, Glenn et tous les autres mais c'est peut-être une opportunité. J'en ai marre d'être sur la route, Marv, et je suis sûre que tu ressens la même chose.

— Et s'il ment ?

— Je ne mens pas. Je… Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

— En général, les gens qui disent ça on ne peut pas leur faire confiance justement, remarqua Marvin.

— Il n'a pas menti pour le moment, intervint Edna. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Il faut un endroit pour les enfants, George, mais aussi pour que Becky puisse accoucher en sécurité. Ils ont un médecin. C'est pas ce qu'on cherchait ?

 

Beth le vit hocher lentement la tête.

 

— Qui est pour ? questionna Edna.

 

Edna leva la main ainsi que George. Beth jeta un coup d’œil à Becky qui l'avait elle aussi levée et leva finalement la sienne. Le seul à ne pas voter pour fut Marvin.

 

— Je peux pas croire que tu veuilles abandonner une partie de notre groupe.

— Je ne compte pas les abandonner, Marvin. Mais je crois qu'ils seront contents d'avoir un refuge quand ils arriveront, tu ne crois pas ? Tu viens alors ? On est plus fort ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

— Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute manière, rétorqua-t-il.

— On vient avec toi, Machin, mais fais-nous un seul coup de pute et tu te retrouveras avec de la cervelle un peu partout, pigé ? Menaça George.

— Pigé, répliqua lentement Aaron en se levant.

— Par conte, il faut qu'on passe par Fort Belvoir, déclara Beth d'une voix neutre.

— Je ne sais pas…

— On passe par Fort Belvoir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix n'admettant aucune contestation. Il faut qu'on laisse un message aux autres.

— Avec quoi tu vas leur laisser ? demanda George.

— Du sang de rôdeurs. On avait fait ça avec Daryl la première fois qu'on avait été séparé des autres. Ça te va, Marv ?

 

L'homme hocha lentement la tête. Beth pouvait voir qu'il était encore tiraillé par la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne mais elle savait qu'ils devaient avancer et peut-être cette communauté leur permettrait-elle de le faire.

 

— On y va maintenant ?

— Ouais, déclara George. Allez ! On y va Amish Girl ! ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

— Les enfants ! Vous restez près de moi, d'accord, ordonna Edna d'une voix douce.

 

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête.

 

— Vous pourriez au moins me laisser un couteau, vous croyez pas ?

 

George tourna son regard vers sa sœur.

 

— File-lui son couteau.

— Tu fais un geste de travers… commença George en lui tendant.

— Oui je sais, je suis mort, le coupa Aaron.

 

L'homme attrapa le couteau. Ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver près des véhicules. Le bruissement d'un buisson sur leur droite les fit se tourner dans un même mouvement prêts à tirer.

 

— Eric ? C'est toi ? Tu peux sortir, déclara Aaron.

 

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un homme du même âge qu'Aaron sortit de la protection de la forêt. Comme Aaron l'avait fait avant lui l'homme avait levé ses mains en l'air.

 

— J'imagine que c'est le renfort dont tu nous parlais, dit Edna.

 

Beth baissa lentement son pistolet.

 

— Je m'appelle Eric. Enchanté, dit-il en souriant timidement.

— Je pense que tu peux baisser ton arme, Georgie, remarqua Edna.

 

Beth jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de George et vit qu'il écoutait sa sœur. Edna leur fit signe de monter dans le camping-car.

 

— Qui est-ce qui monte dans la bagnole avec Aaron ? Questionna Marvin.

— Beth et moi, on va y aller, répliqua George. Toi, tu gardes un œil sur Truc et il prend pas le volant, ok ?

 

Marvin hocha la tête avant de monter à la suite d'Eric dans le camping-car.

 

— Beth, tu sais conduire ?

— Oui.

— Tu prends le volant alors, décida George.

— Normalement, c'est moi qui conduis les nouveaux venus...

— Et bien, c'est jamais bon de laisser s'installer la routine. T'es pas d'accord, Beth ? Allez ! Grimpe à l'arrière, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

 

Aaron soupira légèrement mais monta sur la banquette arrière tandis que Beth s'installait au volant.

 

— Les clefs sont dans le vide-poche, déclara Aaron.

 

La jeune femme se baissa pour les récupérer et mit le contact avant de passer la première et de démarrer.

 

— On va vers le nord, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous avez raison, répondit Aaron.

 

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant plusieurs minutes avant que George ne demande à Aaron s'il avait des Cds.

 

— Il y en a déjà un dans le lecteur, rétorqua-t-il.

— Tu peux l'allumer, Beth, s'il te plaît ?

 

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement pour appuyer sur le bouton « play » et aussitôt la voix de Johnny Cash emplit l'habitacle.

 

— J'ai jamais aimé les chansons de ce type, déclara George. Jamais compris ce que tout le monde lui trouvait.

— C'était un grand chanteur et il a fait quelques chansons vous concernant comme « Apache Tears », par exemple.

— Et ? C'est censé me faire plaisir ? De toute manière, je suis même pas Apache.

— Vous êtes originaire d'où ?

— Wisconsin et vous ?

— Je suis de Virginie.

— Beth vient de Géorgie, elle. Et Marvin de l'Alabama.

— Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

— Un peu plus de deux semaines. Beth et Marvin nous ont sauvé la vie alors qu'on se faisait attaquer par des mordeurs.

 

Beth écoutait la conversation en silence. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route évitant les quelques rôdeurs qui se mettaient sur leur passage. Un panneau lui indiqua que Fort Belvoir ne se trouvait plus qu'à quinze kilomètres de là. A peine dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme arrêta sa voiture devant le bâtiment principal. Quelques morts-vivants erraient non loin de l'entrée mais rien qu'ils n'avaient pas affronté par le passé. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur et vit le camping-car s'arrêter quelques mètres derrière eux.

 

Elle sortit de la voiture laissant les clefs sur le contact. Les rôdeurs devant le bâtiment commencèrent à venir vers eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'approcher plus près d'eux, George réussit à en mettre près d'une dizaine à terre à l'aide son fusil.

 

— On s'occupe des autres à la main, proposa-t-il lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'une demi douzaine.

 

Beth hocha la tête avant de le suivre tout comme Marvin. La jeune femme n'eut aucune difficulté à se débarrasser du premier rôdeur qui vint vers elle. Elle poussa ce dernier violemment sur celui se trouvant derrière lui le faisant tomber en arrière, incapable de bouger à cause du poids mort sur lui. Beth lui asséna un coup de piolet dans la tête et releva son visage vers les autres. Le chemin était dégagé. Aidée des deux hommes, Beth transporta deux rôdeurs près du mur où ils comptaient écrire les inscriptions.

 

— On marque quoi ? demanda Marvin.

— On peut marquer : « Vivants » et en-dessous nos noms.

 

Marvin hocha lentement la tête.

 

— Il faut l'écrire le plus gros possible que ça se voit de loin.

— Je vais monter la garde, déclara George avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

— Tu veux monter sur mes épaules pour marquer le « vivants » ?

— Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir me porter ?

— Allez quoi ! T'es pas si lourde que ça !

— Ça va être difficile pour récupérer du sang de rôdeur.

— Tu as raison, finit par se résoudre Marvin.

— On y va alors ? demanda Beth en ouvrant le ventre du mort-vivant.

 

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour marquer ce qu'ils voulaient et revenir vers les véhicules. Beth essuya ses mains dans les hautes herbes et regarda leur travail. On ne voyait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit de là où elle se trouvait mais il était difficile de manquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de marqué sur ce mur.

 

— T'es sûre que ça va marcher ? questionna Marvin

— J'espère, souffla Beth ne pouvant répondre autre chose.

— Allez en voiture tout le monde ! S'exclama George derrière eux. Beth, tu reprends le volant de la poubelle, dit-il en ouvrant la portière et en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

 

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l'inscription que Marvin et elle avaient laissé avant de se diriger vers la porte conducteur et de se glisser sur le siège. Marvin avait insisté pour ajouter les mots « pas ici » pour éviter aux membres de leur groupe une exploration non nécessaire de l'énorme bâtiment.

 

— On va où maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle en démarrant.

— Tu fais demi-tour et tu reprends la route 16 vers le nord, répliqua Aaron.

 

Beth passa la première et entreprit de prendre la route dans le sens inverse. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et attendit que le camping-car ait fini sa manœuvre avant de redémarrer.

 

— Et vous êtes combien dans votre petite communauté ?

— Environ cinquante, répliqua Aaron.

— Cinquante ? Et vous avez jamais eu de problème avec des menaces extérieures ? S'étonna Beth.

— Les murs tiennent les zonards éloignés.

— Je parle des humains, rétorqua Beth. La prison, c'était notre refuge à notre groupe à Marvin et à moi, a été attaquée par des humains.

— L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, déclara George pensif.

— Pour le moment, on n'a pas eu de soucis, non. Mais on sait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela risque d'arriver, c'est pour ça que Deanna veut qu'on intègre des gens qui ont vécu hors des murs.

— Deanna ?

— C'est la maire de notre communauté. Elle était au congrès.

— Au congrès. Classe ! plaisanta George moqueur.

— Depuis quand vivez-vous là-bas ?

— Presque le début de l'épidémie. C'est la famille de Deanna qui est la première à être arrivée là-bas et eux qui ont construit les premiers murs. Maintenant, c'est bien plus grand. On a même installé une petite école dans l'un des garages.

— Il y a des enfants ? questionna George soudain intéressé.

— Quelques-uns oui et quelques jeunes de ton âge, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Beth. Tourne à gauche à la prochaine, commanda-t-il alors.

 

La jeune femme mit son clignotant pour prévenir le camping-car qu'ils tournaient. Elle ne vit pas immédiatement la porte qui se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, ni le mur fait de tôles. Elle entendit George pousser un juron et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Beth arrêta la voiture devant le portail et éteignit le moteur. La jeune femme ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Elle jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle et constata que le camping-car s'était stoppé quelques mètres derrière eux. Marvin fut le premier à sortir. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant que Beth ne reporte le sien vers le portail.

 

Aaron passa à côté d'elle, elle le suivit du regard ne sachant exactement que faire. Était-ce ainsi que les gens se sentaient lorsque Daryl les ramenait à la prison ? Le portail commença à s'ouvrir et Beth vit le visage d'une femme. Cette dernière leur jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de dire quelque chose à Aaron, qu'elle n'entendit pas. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de venir, un sourire amical ornant ses lèvres. Beth ne sut pas comment elle trouva le courage de faire le premier pas, ni même les suivants. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer et vit le regard étrange que lui lançait la femme aux cheveux courts.

 

La jeune femme sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle releva son visage vers son propriétaire et croisa les yeux noisette de Marvin.

 

— Ensemble ? murmura-t-il.

— Ensemble, répéta-t-elle avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du périmètre.

 

Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur les maisons à une vingtaine de mètres. Une zone résidentielle. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres et croisa le regard de George, lui non plus ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

 

— Bienvenue à Alexandria, déclara Aaron.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria était un endroit étrange. Tous les gens, que Beth avait pu rencontrer, semblaient ne pas vivre dans le même monde qu'elle. Elle avait été présentée à celle qui semblait être la leader du groupe. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage sérieux. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle allait devoir se rendre à une sorte d'entretien d'entrée. Après avoir pris une douche, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le placard où les résidents avaient laissé à sa disposition quelques affaires. Cela lui fit étrange d'enfiler des vêtements propres qui sentaient encore la lessive. Avant de passer son t-shirt, Beth ne put s'empêcher de humer la douce odeur de lavande.

 

Elle attacha ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle avait mis presque dix minutes avant de venir à bout des nœuds. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle pense à se les couper.

 

— Beth ! Ça va être l'heure de ton rendez-vous avec Deanna ! la prévint Marvin du rez-de-chaussée.

— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers.

 

La jeune femme enfila ses chaussures de randonnée.

 

— Souhaite-moi « bonne chance » ! dit-elle à son ami en souriant.

 

Beth se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison de Deanna et de son époux. Le couple vivait en plein centre de la communauté. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs Alexandriens qui la saluèrent en souriant. Tout semblait si normal ici, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur n'était arrivé jusqu'à eux. Beth monta les escaliers menant au perron de la maison et frappa à la porte. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur Deanna.

 

— Beth, je t'attendais, dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

 

La jeune femme la salua poliment avant de la suivre dans le salon.

 

— Ça te dérange si je filme l'entretien ?

— Pourquoi faire ? questionna Beth en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que Deanna lui avait indiqué.

— A Alexandria, nous essayons de toujours tout faire dans la transparence, répliqua la maire en allumant la caméra. Est-ce que tu pourrais te présenter brièvement ?

— Est-ce que je dois regarder la caméra ou vous ?

— Fais comme tu le sens.

— Très bien, souffla Beth avant de se racler la gorge.

 

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers Deanna et commença à parler :

 

— Alors, je m'appelle Beth et je suis originaire de Géorgie. Avant tout ça, je vivais avec mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur dans notre ferme familiale près de Senoia. Voilà.

— Edna m'a dit que vous ne vous êtes rencontrés il y a à peine trois semaines de ça. Où étiez-vous Marvin et toi avant ?

— On vivait avec notre groupe dans une prison mais on a été attaqué. J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça, avoua-t-elle.

— Pourtant Edna m'a dit que comme son groupe vous espériez atteindre Fort Belvoir pour y retrouver ton mari et la sœur de votre ami, Marvin.

— Edna parle beaucoup, plaisanta-t-elle.

 

Deanna sourit gentiment.

 

— Penses-tu que vous pourriez-vous plaire ici ?

— Je s… J'espère mais j'espère avant tout retrouver Daryl, répliqua-t-elle sans mentir.

— Daryl ? C'est ton époux, n'est-ce pas ?

— En quelque sorte, oui. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement mariés. Disons que c'est mon compagnon.

— Si tout se passe bien, tu pourrais aller parler de lui à Aaron. C'est lui qui est en charge de l'accueil des personnes extérieures.

 

Deanna sourit de nouveau à Beth qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter ses mains mal à l'aise.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimais faire avant que tout ça arrive ? questionna finalement Deanna.

— J'aidais papa à la ferme, j'adorais chanter et jouer de la guitare. J'ai composé quelques chansons pour m'amuser.

— Une artiste !

— Je sais pas si on peut dire que j'en suis une, rétorqua Beth humblement.

— Tu sais qu'ici à Alexandria chacun a un travail à faire.

 

Beth hocha la tête.

 

— Dans quoi penses-tu pouvoir nous aider ?

— J'aime bien m'occuper des enfants. Je donnais parfois des cours aux plus jeunes quand j'étais à la prison. Daryl m'a appris à pister et chasser et comme Papa était un vétérinaire je l'ai aidé plusieurs fois notamment lors des mises bas.

 

Le sourire de Deanna s'élargit tandis qu'elle disait à Beth que l'entretien était terminé. Elle éteignit la caméra et déclara :

 

— Je pense savoir ce que tu pourrais faire pour nous aider. Que dirais-tu de donner des cours de guitare ?

— Je… Ça pourrait être intéressant oui.

— Bien sûr ce ne sera que deux voire trois heures dans la journée… Aussi, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais nous avons un chirurgien en ville. Je pense que cela pourrait être bien que tu passes quelques heures avec lui, chaque matin. Si cela te convient bien sûr ?

— Cela me convient parfaitement.

— Parfait ! Je vais en parler à Pete et je pense que tu pourras commencer dès demain matin. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je suis d'accord, répondit simplement Beth.

 

Deanna lui sourit gentiment tout en se levant.

 

— Après que Marvin aura passé son entretien vous pourriez faire un tour du quartier et pourquoi pas rencontrer vos futurs concitoyens.

 

Beth hocha la tête. Elle se sentait stupide d'agir ainsi. Sa timidité avait toujours été un problème pour elle mais elle pensait l'avoir surmontée après l'épidémie. Deanna la salua avant de la raccompagner vers la porte. Marvin était assis sur les marches. Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elles et se leva rapidement en époussetant son pantalon.

 

— A toi Marvin, déclara Deanna en l'invitant à entrer.

— Je t'attends ici, déclara Beth en s'asseyant où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

 

La porte d'entrée se ferma derrière lui. Le regard de Beth se porta au loin ; au bout de la rue, une dame promenait son chien. Beth ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu un depuis le début de l'épidémie. La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête et se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas à sa gauche, elle porta sa main à sa ceinture pour récupérer son couteau avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait dû le laisser à l'armurerie.

 

— Hey ! Déclara le jeune homme en face d'elle. Je m'appelle Aiden, Aiden Monroe.

 

Beth le regarda de haut en bas essayant de l'évaluer rapidement.

 

— Je suis le fils de Deanna, continua-t-il la main tendue.

— Beth Greene, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Tu as passé ton entretien ?

— Ouais, j'attends mon… mon ami qui est en train de le passer… en ce moment.

— Ça s'est bien passé ?

 

Beth haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 

— Ma mère t'a assignée ton nouveau travail ?

— Ouais.

— Alors ?

— Je vais donner des cours de guitares aux plus jeunes. Et toi tu fais quoi ? Questionna-t-elle voyant qu'il n'attendait que ça.

— Je fais partie du groupe de ravitaillement. Je veille à ce qu'Alexandria ne manque de rien tu vois, dit-il un petit sourire arrogant étirant ses lèvres.

 

Il devait s'imaginer qu'il l'impressionnerait mais Beth ne montra aucun signe d'admiration. Aiden se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement mal à l'aise.

 

— Je peux vous faire visiter Alexandria à ton ami et à toi si vous voulez, proposa-t-il un sourire charmeur ornant ses lèvres.

 

Beth n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps avec lui mais la jeune femme ne savait pas comment le dire poliment. Après tout, elle ne désirait en aucun cas se faire des ennemis dès le début de son séjour à Alexandria. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour accepter sa proposition lorsqu'une voix masculine retentit non loin d'eux.

 

— Bonjour jeunes gens !

 

Beth tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'époux de Deanna et par conséquent le père d'Aiden.

 

— Salut papa !

— Bonjour Monsieur Monroe, répliqua poliment Beth.

 

Reginald Monroe lui sourit gentiment.

 

— Tu peux m'appeler Reginald ou Reg si tu veux, lui dit-il.

— D'accord Mons… Reginald, se reprit-elle en souriant.

— Aiden, tu devrais aller voir Nicholas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi.

 

Aiden hocha la tête, salua Beth avant de s'éloigner.

 

— Marvin et toi vous êtes bien installés ?

— Oui, oui même si ça fait quand même un peu bizarre de dormir dans un vrai lit, répondit-elle.

— J'imagine. Tu as pu visiter Alexandria ?

— Pas encore, j'attends que Marvin sorte de son entretien. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

 

Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d’œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet. Montre qui avait arrêté de donner l'heure une semaine plus tôt.

 

— Elle n'a plus de pile, dit-elle en la baissant.

— Je crois qu'il doit m'en rester quelques-unes à la maison. On pourrait la changer si tu veux.

— Ce serait vraiment très gentil, merci.

— Je… commença Reginald alors que la porte de sa maison s'ouvrait sur Marvin. Ah ton ami est de retour ! L'entretien s'est-il bien passé, mon garçon ?

— Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui, répliqua Marvin en descendant les escaliers. On va visiter le coin, Beth ?

— Oui très bonne idée, Marvin, déclara Reginald bienveillant. Bonne journée à vous !

 

Beth lui sourit avant de suivre Marvin vers une rue adjacente.

 

— Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? questionna Beth.

— Bien. Je vais devenir fermier.

— Fermier ?

— Ouais, je lui ai dit que j'avais fait des jobs d'été chez mon oncle, agriculteur, et que j'aidais Rick à la prison, expliqua Marvin. Et toi ?

— Je vais donner des cours de guitare et je vais aider le médecin de la communauté dans son travail.

—Tiens, y a Aaron, remarqua Marvin.

 

Beth suivit son regard. Aaron était en train de discuter avec une femme à qui Beth n'avait pas encore été présentée.

 

— Allons le saluer, proposa Marvin en se dirigent vers lui. Bonjour Aaron. Madame, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la femme.

— Salut Marvin. Beth ! Vous êtes bien installés ?

— Très bien. Ça change de dormir dans un vrai lit. Le mien est particulièrement confortable d'ailleurs.

— Au fait, je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez Jessie, déclara Aaron.

— Non en effet. Beth, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à la femme.

 

Cette dernière la serra en souriant.

 

— Deanna vous a-t-elle parlé de la fête de bienvenue de ce soir ?

— La fête de bienvenue ? questionna Beth perdue.

— Deanna a organisé une fête de bienvenue pour nous, expliqua Marvin. Elle aura lieu chez elle à dix-neuf heures. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

— Euh… Non.

— Elle voulait peut-être rencontrer Marvin avant de lancer l'idée, proposa Aaron.

— Peut-être oui…

— Vous avez pu visiter un peu la ville ? demanda Jessie.

— Non, on pensait le faire maintenant, rétorqua Marvin.

— Je peux vous faire le tour du propriétaire si ça vous tente ?

— Pourquoi pas oui. Ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part.

— De ta part, la reprit Jessie aimablement.

— Je vais essayer, répliqua Beth en souriant. Aaron, je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ?

— Oui bien sûr. Excusez-nous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jessie et Marvin.

 

Beth et lui s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour discuter tranquillement.

 

— Je t'écoute.

— Comme tu le sais, Marvin et moi avons été séparés de notre groupe suite à la chute de notre prison.

— Oui vous m'avez dit ça. C'était il y a un peu près un mois, je me trompe ?

— Non, c'est ça. Bref, je pense que le groupe pourrait venir dans les environs. Marvin et sa sœur avaient prévu de se retrouver à Fort Belvoir si tout tournait mal.

— Ton mari est parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. Il fait un peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt kilos. Les cheveux longs et châtains et les yeux bleus. Il a une arbalète avec lui, dont il ne se sépare jamais, et il porte toujours une veste en cuir noire avec des ailes d'anges dans le dos.

— Et il a peu près ton âge, j'imagine ?

— Non plutôt trente-huit ans, répliqua Beth. Et il s'appelle Daryl.

 

Si Aaron fut surpris par l'âge qu'avait Daryl, il ne le montra nullement.

 

— Je pense partir faire un tour demain ou après-demain avec Eric. Je passerai te voir avant pour noter tout ça. Notamment, sa description et sans doute celle de la sœur de Marvin.

— Ok, répliqua Beth les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Merci Aaron.

— De rien et profite de la visite guidée, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

 

Beth rejoignit Marvin et Jessie qui discutaient de l'installation de la famille de cette dernière au début de l'épidémie. Alexandria était grande. D'après ce que Beth avait pu constater une soixantaine de personnes y vivaient.

 

— Deanna pense à étendre la colonie de ce côté-là s'il nous vient plus de monde, expliqua Jessie.

 

Beth put voir derrière le mur une petite dizaine de maisons.

 

— Alors comment vous trouvez le coin ?

— Ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai, répliqua Marvin pensif. Vous n'avez jamais été attaqué ?

— Non, pourquoi l'aurions-nous été ?

— Il y a de mauvaises personnes à l'extérieur de ces murs, expliqua Beth. Notre ancien refuge a été attaqué par un groupe de ces mauvaises personnes, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ah je comprends. Vous êtes les seuls à vous en être sortis ?

— On ne pense pas non. J'ai vu ma sœur et le mari de Beth qui réussissaient à s'échapper et je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls.

 

Des cris provenant du portail leur vinrent alors aux oreilles. Sans attendre, Beth et les deux autres se précipitèrent pour voire ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme pria intérieur espérant qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Peut-être les rôdeurs avaient-ils réussi à pénétrer dans le périmètre. Mais il ne s'agissait en rien de ça. Non loin du portail George et Edna se battaient contre deux Alexandriens dont l'un était Aiden. Ces derniers n’avaient clairement pas le dessus. Edna avait immobilisé l'inconnu face contre terre, un genou sur son dos, le bras coincé. L'homme hurlait d'ailleurs qu'elle allait le lui casser. George lui tenait Aiden dos à lui sa main droite serrée autour de son cou tandis que la gauche tordait le bras de sa victime. Beth connaissait la force colossale de l'Amérindien et voyait que l'Alexandrien n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise malgré toutes ses tentatives. Deanna était à côté et tentait de leur faire reprendre leurs esprits.

 

— Edna, George ! Qu'est-ce se qu'il se passe ici ? questionna Beth.

— Eddy a failli se faire mordre à cause de ce gros con, répliqua George visiblement énervé.

 

Beth vit Marvin se rapprocher de l'Amérindien tandis qu'elle allait voir sa sœur.

 

— Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de trop se faire remarquer pour le moment, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu devrais le lâcher. Edna, insista-t-elle.

 

La jeune femme lâcha le bras de l'homme qui se leva avec rapidité frottant son bras endolori.

 

— George ! déclara Edna en se tournant vers son frère.

 

Ce dernier lui répliqua en Ojibwe d'une manière que Beth jugea quelque peu virulente. Edna répondit dans la même langue et après quelques hésitations, George finit par lâcher Aiden qui s'éloigna rapidement en se massant le cou. Marvin se plaça entre eux voulant sans doute prévenir un nouvel assaut. George fixait Aiden avec des yeux mauvais alors que ce dernier avait trouvé refuge du côté des quelques Alexandriens qui avaient été attirés par le bruit de leur bagarre.

 

— Je veux que tout le monde écoute bien ce que je vais dire ! commença Deanna d'une voix forte. Edna et son groupe font maintenant parti de notre communauté à tous les égards. Traitez-les en égaux ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

 

Deanna tourna son visage vers son fils cadet qui haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répliquer sur ce même ton arrogant :

 

— Très clair !

— Alors maintenant ! Vous allez tous rendre vos armes ! Et vous deux, dit-elle en montrant son fils et l'autre Alexandrien. Vous viendrez me voir !

 

Beth jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de George qui continuait d'observer Aiden d'un air mauvais alors que ce dernier s'éloignait.

 

— Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ainsi? demanda-t-elle au frère et à la sœur.

— J'ai été marines, répliqua George, et je lui ai appris quelques trucs.

— Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi, tous les deux. Vous m'avez dit hier que nous n'étions pas assez préparés en cas d'attaques. J'aimerais que vous appreniez à nos concitoyens à se défendre. Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire ça ?

 

George haussa les épaules légèrement avant de dire qu'il pensait pouvoir le faire. Deanna tourna son regard vers Edna. Cette dernière hocha la tête répliquant qu'elle ferait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. La maire parut satisfaite et les salua avant de se diriger vers sa maison.

 

— Ça va ? Questionna Beth. George a dit que tu as failli te faire mordre ?

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Edna.

— Vous allez vraiment les entraîner ?

— Ceux qui le demandent oui, répliqua George.

— J'aimerais participer à l'entraînement alors.

— D'accord mais ça sera le niveau un peu au-dessus pour toi, répondit-t-il en souriant.

— Vous êtes bien installés ?

— Très bien, on vient tout juste de finir nos entretiens et on était… Où est Jessie, au fait ? demanda soudainement Marvin.

— Jessie ?

— Une femme blonde qui portait une chemise à carreaux.

— Je crois que je l'ai vu partir avec un mec qui semblait être son mari, répondit Edna. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir mes mômes, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

 

George la suivit du regard pensif.

 

— Et moi mon Amish Girl.

— Tu l'as laissée seule ?

— Non, Eric m'a dit qu'il resterait avec elle le temps qu'on revienne et qu'il m'avertirait s'il y avait le moindre souci. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ? On a prévu de jouer au scrabble.

— Au scrabble ?

— Ouais, j'ai eu le malheur de lui parler de ce jeu une fois et maintenant elle veut absolument savoir ce que c'est. Et bien entendu, il fallait qu'il y en ait un dans cette foutue maison et que les gosses tombent dessus...

— Ça te dit ? demanda Marvin à Beth.

— Ouais pourquoi pas, répondit Beth en souriant. Allons-y !

 

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent George à travers les rues d'Alexandria et sentit sur eux les regards intrigués des passants qu'ils croisèrent.

 

— Vous comptez aller à la fête de ce soir ? questionna George après quelques minutes de silence.

— Il faut bien, on est invité, répliqua Marvin visiblement pas très enthousiaste.

— C'est trop bizarre ! J'ai l'impression que tous ces gens vivent dans un monde complètement différent du nôtre.

— C'est pas seulement une impression.

— Je pense que Deanna l'a aussi remarqué et que c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a proposé ce job à ta sœur et à toi, déclara Beth.

— Ça va demander du boulot tout ça, soupira George en ouvrant la porte de leur maison. Becca ! Regarde qui j'ai amené pour jouer au scrabble avec nous. Essuyez-vous bien les pieds ! Le sol est clair et il faut croire que ma chère et tendre est maniaque. Elle l'a nettoyé déjà deux fois depuis hier, souffla-t-il. Salut Amish Girl ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

 

Becky était installée sur le canapé et Beth put remarquer qu'elle avait déjà préparé le plateau de jeu.

 

— Eric n'est plus là ?

— Il est parti lorsqu'Edna est rentrée, répliqua Becky.

— T'es sûre de vouloir jouer à ce jeu, Amish Girl ? questionna George.

 

Beth pouvait voir que la seule raison pour laquelle il le faisait était de lui faire plaisir.

 

— Certaine ! Maintenant viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, rétorqua-t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

 

Le jeu dura un peu plus de deux heures. Beth riait face aux pitreries de George qui voulait inclure des mots objiwe.

 

— Si tu fais ça alors je peux utiliser des mots allemands, intervint Becky.

— Tu peux pas. Personne ne saura s'ils existent vraiment.

— Mais les tiens non plus, argua Becky.

— Si ma sœur parle aussi objiwe. Elle peut te dire si je mens.

— T'es vraiment un sale tricheur, s'agaça Becky en souriant.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

 

Beth sourit tristement alors que Becky évitait le baiser. Daryl lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus et voir ces deux-là si proches l'un de l'autre la rendait indéniablement nostalgique.

 

— Allez ! Allez ! On va se préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure de la petite fête, intervint Edna.

— On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Questionna George.

— Il faut qu'on s'intègre, Georgie, et aller à une de leurs petites fêtes est sans doute le meilleur moyen.

— Surtout que nous en sommes les invités d'honneur, déclara Becky.

— Bon allons-y alors, soupira George en se levant. On se retrouve là-bas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Beth et Marvin.

 

Ces deux derniers retournèrent dans leur maison où ils prirent le temps de se préparer. Beth regarda les vêtements dans l'armoire parentale sans rien trouver qui pourrait lui aller. Elle finit par se retrouver dans la chambre d'adolescente et put dénicher une robe rouge à fines bretelles lui arrivant quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux. Elle alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains et enfila la robe avant de se regarder dans la glace. La jeune femme défit ses cheveux et entreprit de les brosser. Elle était prête. Elle attrapa un cardigan avant d'aller rejoindre Marvin au rez-de-chaussée. Elle enfila des santiags à sa taille et Marvin et elle allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison de Deanna.

 

Ils frappèrent à la porte deux coups et n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'on leur ouvre la porte. Un jeune homme dans la fin de la vingtaine leur sourit et se présenta comme étant le fils de Deanna, Spencer.

 

— Beth et Marvin, répliqua-t-elle.

— Je sais. Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Vous avez des boissons là-bas si vous désirez, dit-il en leur désignant une table sur laquelle étaient dressées quelques bouteilles de bière et de champagne.

— Tu veux quoi ? questionna Marvin à son oreille.

— De la bière, s'il te plaît.

 

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table.

 

— Alors la maison vous plaît ? demanda Spencer.

— Oui beaucoup. Elle est… Elle est grande. Et donc, c'est avec toi que ton père a monté les premiers murs ?

— Avec mon frère aussi.

 

On frappa alors plusieurs fois à la porte et Spencer s'excusa pour aller ouvrir tandis qu'au même moment Marvin revenait avec les bières. Il en tendit une à Beth qui le remercia en souriant.

 

— Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama Edna en venant vers eux. Tu es vraiment très jolie, Beth, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

— Merci. Toi aussi, répliqua Beth sincère.

 

Edna ne portait pas une robe mais un jean noir moulant ainsi qu'un haut bleu pastel. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés librement et Beth put constater qu'elle les portait très longs.

 

— Tu veux pas t'asseoir là-bas ? T'es sûr ? entendit-elle George demander à sa compagne.

— Je peux rester debout je te dis. Ne t'en fais pas, essaya de le rassurer Becky. Oh j'adore ta robe, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Beth.

 

La jeune femme la remercia et constata que Becky portait une robe longue d'un joli vert bouteille.

 

— C'est la seule robe dans l'armoire qui m'allait, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Beth.

— Elle te va très bien, répondit Beth.

 

Cette dernière tourna son regard vers George qui s'était rasé les cheveux autour de sa crête mohawk, la rendant encore plus visible. L'homme portait une chemise blanche dont il avait remonté les manches laissant apparaître le tatouage « USMC » sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche.

 

— Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il y a boire. Je vais leur demander s'ils ont du sirop ou du coca, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Becky.

 

Beth le vit lui faire un clin d’œil avant de s'éloigner vers la table où étaient posées les boissons. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière avant de se diriger vers Deanna.

 

— Vous croyez qu'ils vont mettre de la musique ? questionna Becky. J'ai toujours voulu entendre votre musique.

— T'as jamais entendu de musique ? s'étonna Spencer qui avait entendu la conversation.

— Si bien sûr mais jamais longtemps. Maman ne voulait pas qu'on fréquente les personnes en dehors de la communauté. Mais j'ai déjà entendu l'hymne américain, hein.

— Tu vivais où pour ne connaître que ça ? demanda une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

— Elle est Amish, ok. Ça répond à votre question ? répliqua George qui venait de revenir vers eux. Tiens ! De la menthe à l'eau, dit-elle en lui donnant un verre. Et ta bière, Eddy, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur.

 

Becky porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

 

— Mmh… C'est bon, dit-elle en souriant.

— Bien sûr que c'est bon, répondit George en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

 

Beth sourit largement en voyant Becky poser sa tête contre le torse de George. L'homme faisait bien presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle, Beth se rappelait les avoir trouvés étrangement mal assortis lorsqu'elle les avait rencontrés. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux toute l'admiration et l'affection que Becky éprouvait à l'égard de George. Ce dernier était plus difficile à lire. Dans un premier temps, elle avait pensé que George ne se souciait que de l'enfant, qu'il n'avait pas de réels sentiment pour elle mais Beth avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait tort. Malgré son mauvais caractère, elle pouvait voir dans les petites attentions qu'il lui portait, que George était véritablement amoureux de Becky.

 

— Bonsoir tout le monde, déclara Jessie en venant vers eux.

— Salut Jessie, répliqua Beth.

— Je voulais vous présenter mon mari, Pete. C'est lui qui tient le cabinet médical si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit la femme en souriant.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, déclara-t-il.

 

Toutes les personnes présentes répondirent à son salut poliment avant qu'il ne s'excuse pour aller remplir son verre et celui de son épouse.

 

— Et donc vous vivez à Alexandria depuis quand ? Questionna Edna.

— Depuis presque le tout début. On a eu de la chance de tomber dessus avec notre groupe de l'époque, répondit Jessie.

— Maman, appela la voix de Ethan.

 

Edna baissa son regard vers son fils.

 

— Sam veut nous montrer son camion de pompiers. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

— Sam ?

— C'est mon fils, intervint Jessie.

— Et où est donc ce fameux camion de pompier ?

— Chez lui, mais c'est juste à cent mètres, plaida le petit garçon.

— Je ne préfère pas, Ethan.

— Mais Maman ! Il a dit que c'était vraiment un très beau camion.

— J'ai dit non, Ethan. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

 

Ethan marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Beth ne comprit pas mais que George lui sembla très bien saisir. Avant qu'Ethan n'ait pu s'éloigner, George l'attrapa par le col de son pull. Beth sentit Jessie se tendre à sa droite.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda George d'une voix ferme.

— Rien.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, affirma-t-il, et tu vas le répéter. Alors on t'écoute tous ?

— T'es trop bête, Maman, marmonna le gosse.

— Plus fort, je t'ai pas entendu !

— J'ai dit : T'es trop bête, Maman. Mais c'est pas vrai, Maman. T'es pas trop bête. Je t'aime, Maman. Pardon, Maman, pardon, déclara le petit en se pendant à la jambe de sa mère.

 

Beth pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

 

— Je te pardonne mon chéri. Mais Tonton a raison. Il ne faut pas parler comme ça.

— Surtout à sa mère, intervint George.

— Je vais voir ce que fait Pete, déclara Jessie. Excusez-moi.

 

Beth lui offrit un sourire tandis que la femme s'éloignait.

 

— Ça vous dit que je vous montre un tour de magie, les enfants ? Proposa-t-il en sortant un paquet de cartes de la poche de son jean.

— Oh oui Tonton ! Oh oui Tonton ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en sautillant.

— Tu veux voir un tour de magie toi aussi, Amish Girl ? demanda George en se tournant vers Becky.

 

Beth put voir qu'il lui faisait un clin d’œil et se demanda immédiatement si George parlait du même type de jeux. Becky hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans celle de George. Beth les suivit du regard alors qu'ils allaient s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

 

— Ils forment un couple plutôt étrange, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Edna en souriant.

— Étrange n'est pas le bon mot, répondit Beth. Je dirais plutôt peu ordinaire.

— Quand je pense qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à croire en eux et maintenant quand je les vois…

 

Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa sœur lui avait dit à peu de choses près la même chose quelques semaines avant la chute de la prison. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique à cette pensée et déclara :

 

— Maggie m'a dit la même chose concernant Daryl.

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes vous aussi un couple original ? questionna Edna.

— C'est peu de le dire, intervint Marvin.

— Ça me rend curieuse tout ça. Raconte !

— Disons que… il est plus âgé.

— Plus âgé ? Du genre plus âgé ou plus âgé plus âgé ?

— Du genre plus âgé plus âgé, répondit Marvin. La première fois que je l'ai vu ensemble j'ai cru que c'était son oncle, expliqua-t-il en riant.

— Au moins t'as pas cru que c'était son père, plaisanta Edna.

 

Les deux partirent dans une crise de fou rire tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de Beth.

 

— Remarque ! Je suis sûre que si George et Becky étaient de la même ethnie beaucoup penseraient qu'il est son oncle. Elle avait dix-sept ans et Georgie trente quand ils se sont rencontrés. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que c'était une erreur, que Rebecca était une gamine, que la morale n'approuvait pas et toutes sortes de conneries dans ce genre. Maintenant, je me sens stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé ça. Le monde est devenu trop pourri pour qu'on s'inquiète de ce que pensent les autres.

— Ma sœur aussi l'a mal pris quand elle a su pour Daryl et moi. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'elle accepte. Papa de son côté a été bien plus… Il l'a bien mieux accepté. Peut-être car maman et lui avaient eux-mêmes quinze ans d'écart.

— Il faut qu'on reste combien de temps à ce spectacle ? demanda soudainement Marvin.

— Le temps qu'il faut pour apprendre à connaître quelques autres habitants, répliqua Beth l'air de rien.

 

Marvin ne cacha pas le soupir agacé qu'il lâcha.

 

— Il faut que je boive plus que ça alors, dit-il avant de retourner vers la table.

 

Beth le suivit du regard pensive. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle savait que Marvin était venu avec eux seulement car il savait à quel point rester en groupe était important.

 

— Vous passez une bonne soirée ? questionna Deanna en venant à leur rencontre.

— Très bonne, merci. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu savourer une bonne bière, répliqua Edna en souriant.

— Je n'ai jamais été très bière personnellement. Plutôt champagne, déclara Deanna.

 

La conversation sonnait complètement surréaliste aux oreilles de Beth. Etaient-elle véritablement en train de parler d'alcool ? Elle balaya la salle du regard et croisa celui de Marvin qui s'était fait alpaguer par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Le pauvre semblait perdu et peinait à suivre la conversation.

 

— Excusez-moi, Deanna. Mais où sont vos toilettes ?

— Au fond du couloir, répondit-elle en lui montrant du doigt.

 

Beth la remercia en souriant avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le salon des Monroe était encore plus rempli de visages inconnus qu'il ne l'avait été quand elle l'avait quitté. Elle était en train de se frayer un chemin parmi les invités en direction d'Edna lorsqu'une femme s'exclama :

 

— Ah tu dois être Beth, n'est-ce pas ?

 

La jeune femme tourna un coup d’œil surpris dans sa direction. La femme devait avoir près de soixante-dix ans et avait attaché ses cheveux d'un blanc pur en un chignon. De petite taille, ses yeux noirs semblaient respirer l'intelligence.

 

— En effet. Et vous êtes ?

— Oh, pardonne-moi mon impolitesse. Caroline Burton, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

 

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Beth finit par la lui serrer distraitement.

 

— Je pensais faire un gratin demain, tu aimes le gratin ? Marvin et toi pourriez venir déjeuner à la maison, à moins que vous préférez que je ne vous l'apporte. Je sais que toi et ton jeune ami n'avez pas vécu des choses forcément très faciles.

— Je… C'est très gentil, Madame Burton.

— Oh, je t'en prie appelle-moi, Caroline. Mon fils, Tobin, sera là ainsi que mon petit-fils. Cela me ferait plaisir de vous avoir aussi à la maison Marvin et toi.

— Je vais en parler avec Marv et je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ? répondit Beth gentiment.

 

La femme avait l'air aimable et Beth ne souhaitait pas la brusquer.

 

— D'accord. Tobin et moi habitons à trois maisons de la vôtre, dit-elle en souriant. Allez ! Passe une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avant de laisser Beth s'éloigner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Edna lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

— Nous inviter à déjeuner Marvin et moi.

— Et t'as répondu quoi ?

— Qu'il fallait que je lui demande.

 

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Beth fit la connaissance d'autres membres de la communauté : Tobin, le fils de Madame Burton, Francine mais aussi Barbara et d'un homme qui lui donna pas son nom. Elle finit par pouvoir rentrer chez elle peu après vingt-deux heures. La veille, Marvin et elle s'étaient répartis les chambres sans trop se poser de questions. La jeune femme monta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette nuit-là encore, Beth dormit toute habillée.

 


End file.
